


Sunflower

by MajesticAnna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Experimental Style, Figurative Language, Fluff, Love, M/M, Poetic, Reunited and It Feels So Good, this meadow is beautiful and I wish it existed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticAnna/pseuds/MajesticAnna
Summary: Maybe they didn’t have everything figured out, maybe the moon would never capture the sun, and yet it did not quell the love they had forged. It fanned the flames, forming a raging fire even water feared.Love, after all, never stops burning. The blaze grows, feeding on the branches and leaves, until it surrounds the whole land. But, the warmth never hurts, as long as you give it everything you have.These men… well, they already have.*****An experimental piece about beauty, love, and perfection.





	Sunflower

In the meadow of endless green, a man rested his head, his eyes closed as his fingers gently traced a pattern through the soft grass. The sun gleamed down upon him, warming his body and casting a golden glow on his tanned skin, the heat contrasting beautifully with the cooling breeze. Above him, trees swayed gracefully in the breeze, arching their branches in passionate pirouettes. Their leaves swished playfully, sliding across their soft surfaces. His feet played in the gentle current, the cool liquid soothing his skin. The fish around him carved pathways between his legs, their smooth movement echoing the stream’s own ripples. A sweet aroma of flowers tickled his nostrils, and he breathed it in deeply. Birds and beetles chirped their greetings, moving among the plant life. A ladybug landed on his thigh and he carefully brushed it off. Humming to himself, the man knew he had found the perfect sanctuary. Still, discomfort slowly etched its way into his skin. In this quiet place, something was missing.  
  
His eyes fluttered open. Gazing around, he searched for the missing piece. He noticed the melodic birdsong no longer sounded beautiful, but lacking in instruments; the gentle breeze had picked up speed, whipping his dark hair against his face; the trees unsuccessfully yearned for their partners, unable to complete the waltz on their own; and the sunlight, which before had encapsulated him in a mellow warmth, suffocated him with its heat. Serenity had seemed so close, but now was a distant memory. Sighing, the man tried to return to his restful state. But the man could not ignore the imperfections when they shouted for attention. The grass felt too hard, and the water too cold. The young man wished more than anything he could return to the peaceful bliss he had lost.  
  
A lilting sound traveled across the meadow. “I knew I’d find you here.” The man whirled his head in the direction of the voice. Another man stood a few paces away, carrying a plastic bag in his hand. This new man belonged in fire, with bright hair and eyes reflecting the beauty of the glowing sunlight. His face stretched into a grin, the first man gazing hungrily back at him. The dark-haired man jumped up from the ground, racing to the new man and grasping his body to his chest. The difference in height became apparent with this position, as the first man towered over the new man’s stature. He gripped the smaller man tightly, as if afraid he would disappear if he let go.  
  
“I thought you weren’t coming until tomorrow,” the taller man murmured, gently rubbing his face in the shorter man’s hair. He breathed in his scent, trying to memorize the beauty of the smaller man’s fragrance.  
  
“Our last match ended early, and I barely made today’s train to surprise you.” The smaller man squirmed in the clasp of the bigger man’s arms. “But, Kageyama, could you ease up a bit? I’m suffocating here.” The taller man, Kageyama, slightly relaxed his grip, but his arms kept their firm hold on the shorter man.  
  
“Kageyama, seriously, I’m not going anywhere. You can let go now.”  
  
Kageyama allowed his hands to drop slightly, but he moved them to the smaller man’s shoulders. He took the smallest of steps backwards, fervently staring back at the smaller man. His eyes flickered to the smaller man’s cheek, where he saw new freckles, to his bright hair, which he saw had grown in length, and then to his eyes, which glimmered with unchanging adoration.  
  
“I missed you, Hinata.” Kageyama carefully caressed Hinata’s face, his thumb softly brushing the smooth skin.  
Hinata smiled tenderly. “I missed you, too.” He stretched forward onto his tip-toes, and Kageyama bent down slowly. Their lips met in a delicate embrace, as familiar and comforting as a warm cup of tea. A sense of peace flowed through their veins, finally releasing a breath they didn’t know they were holding.  
They stood that way for a while, slowly remembering their specific rhythm. Affection emanated from their very being, and they appreciated every moment of their soft kiss. Gradually, Hinata pulled away, but he continued to gaze fondly at Kageyama.  
  
“Six months seems so much longer when you’re waiting to see the one you love, huh?” Hinata smiled jokingly, but the gloss in his eyes betrayed how much he had missed Kageyama.  
  
“Yeah. Let’s not do it again,” Kageyama said. Though they both knew with their different schedules it would happen more frequently than they preferred, they ignored the impending future. They enjoyed the presence of the here and now instead of dreading the uncertainty of the coming years.  
  
“I brought us ice-pops.” Hinata reached down to retrieve the forgotten plastic bag from the ground. “I hope they didn’t break when you crashed into me.”  
  
“Dumbass! I haven’t seen you in months, what did you expect me to do?” Kageyama snapped, using the insult to cover up his embarrassment at his raw display of emotion.  
  
“Shut up and help me open them,” Hinata said. He pushed the popsicles into Kageyama’s hands, and Kageyama quickly tore the paper off the frozen treats, handing one to Hinata and keeping the other for himself.  
  
“How’d you know I’d be here?” They walked to the edge of the stream, sitting down and putting their feet in the water.  
  
“You come here when you’re thinking of me.” Hinata smiled gingerly, lightly swirling the current with his legs while Kageyama watched.  
  
“Well, it brings me happiness. It’s bright, warm, soft… like you,” Kageyama said, turning his head slightly to smile at his partner. “You fit perfectly here.”  
  
Hinata beamed back at him. A brisk breeze blew the field around them, and Hinata turned to watch the movement of the petals sailing through the air. With the light shining down just so, Hinata’s hair and skin gleamed, an ember softly glowing in a flame. A sun child sitting in a peaceful meadow, Hinata’s presence brought the world to perfection; the trees’ duets finally synced, the harmonies of the birds vocalized their lovely songs, the wind caressed their skin lovingly, and the sunlight brought warmth to the world. The missing piece had been found, the sanctuary restored to its wondrous glory.  
  
Things might not stay the same, and the peace would not remain forever. But in that moment, nothing else mattered except the beauty they had achieved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Nice to see you, again :) I had classes which prevented me from writing, but I'm back now! Hopefully, I'll have more time for working on fics! I'm actually working on an original story I plan to spend a few years writing, so I'll let you know how that goes.
> 
> This piece was a project for the Haikyuu Writing Room's July prompt. I wrote it to experiment with style and finally got around to finishing it for the WIP month. 
> 
> Shoutout to [Christie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewritings/pseuds/typewritings) (as always) for being a beta reader. Her continued support means so much to me.
> 
> I'll keep writing more works, and I hope you'll stick around to read them!


End file.
